


Reward

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Spanish GP 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Susie congratulates her husband.





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Susie's Instagram Photo.

Susie sat eagerly in the Mercedes motorhome. She’d kept herself to herself for most of the weekend, but she’d ventured to the track to see her husband and his team take a dominate victory and second place at the Spanish Grand Prix.

She was waiting on Toto to return from his media. She was sitting talking with Emilia and Birgit when she saw her tall Austrian enter the motorhome, smiling and chatting happily to some guests. She watched as he moved past the team and headed to his private office, probably in need of some chill time.

Without saying a word to her friends, she got up and followed Toto, just wanting to see him. She opened the office door quietly and smiled when she saw him. “Hey you.” She whispered, grinning at him.

Toto looked up from where he was sitting at the table with a smirk. “This is a surprise.”

“I just wanted to congratulate you on your win today.” She replied, walking towards him.

Toto gently patted his lap and smiled. “Thank you. It was a good race for us.”

“That it was.” She said as she sat down, looking into his eyes.

Before Toto could respond, Susie was kissing him. He kissed her back, enjoying the moment and the reward for having done a good job with the team.

Susie pulled away breathlessly, running her hand down Toto’s chest but not breaking their eye contact. “I love you.”

The Austrian couldn’t help but smile and put his hand on her knee. “I love you too, Liebling.”

The Scot smirked and just as there was a knock on the door she leaned into her husband’s ear. “We’ll finish this later.”

Toto could only smirk. “Deal.”


End file.
